


DISTRACTIONS - Reylo one shot

by Fifiwritesfluff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gratuitous Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo has no idea what he is doing, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shirtless, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifiwritesfluff/pseuds/Fifiwritesfluff
Summary: LAST JEDI SPOILERS!What could have happened in the shirtless scene if Kylo took a bit of initiative...Kylo and Rey are connected by their Force Bond and she interrupts him in a state of undress. Rey gets flustered and Kylo tries to investigate her reaction further. Things escalate quickly hence explicit rating!I am trying to write longer, less smutty fics but I can't help myself from making these two get it on. Sorry not sorry!I'm still just starting out in fanfics so please please leave comments good or bad. It honestly is so appreciated.Happy reading!





	DISTRACTIONS - Reylo one shot

The girl is here again. Bad timing but it seems neither of us has control over this connection... Yet. 

 

She looks angry. 

 

'Can't you put something on... A cowl or something?'

 

Her eyes flick over my bare chest and then fix on my face, resolutely. 

 

'Why?' I just got out of the fresher after a brutal training session. I'm not about to cover up for her, especially if it's having some kind of effect. 

 

'Its distracting'. Some of the sting has gone out of her anger like she has forgotten what she was saying. 

 

'I'm distracting?' This is interesting. I need to explore it further. 

 

'Not you, Your body.. Your... Just put some clothes on OK?' Now she's looking away. I can feel her embarrassment and annoyance at letting me see her feelings. 

 

I take advantage of her averted glance and step into her space. I want to test her reaction. 

 

'Is this distracting?'

 

'I just told you it is.'  She should be retreating, but the connection gives her more confidence and she holds her ground. It is fascinating how it connects our minds and feelings but the physical elements still seem separated. I want to test that out further. 

 

'i'm enjoying this conversation more than the last one, when you tried to shoot me again.'

 

Her face is turning pink. 'You startled me'

 

'Startled, distracted - you still need a teacher to train those reflexes, Scavenger"

 

'And why should you care about my training?' She is still trying to sound tough but she seems genuinely interested. Her amber eyes lock on me. 

 

'Because you distract me too. '  She seems taken aback. Surely she must feel my emotions across this connection too or maybe she is mistaking them for her own. 

 

Her mouth is open, frozen in a little gasp. I want to touch it, although I'm not sure what is even possible. 

 

Holding her gaze I reach to brush her bottom lip with one finger and feel a surge in the Force - maybe hers, maybe mine, maybe both. 

 

She hasn't flinched from my touch and is still staring back at me. Her lips close around the tip of finger. Barely a kiss, but still technically a kiss. I feel her warmth on my skin as a whisper of light. 

 

What is happening here? It's like nothing I've experienced or even heard of. I need to be cautious but I feel compelled towards her.

 

Her thoughts are loud in my head. I'm not even trying to probe her mind so is she inside mine? She is shouting, almost screaming for me to kiss her. 

 

I keep my eyes on hers and move slowly, wary that she might attack or, worse, run away. I touch her cheek with my knuckle and her eyes close a fraction. I move my face closer to hers, still watching, then cup her jaw to balance us both. She seems smaller now than on the battlefield...

 

I feel her mouth under mine and our connection seems somehow _completes_. I can feel what she is feeling, sense her thoughts effortlessly and feel her body as she presses her chest against my bare skin. It feels so _good_ , and so _right._ It scares me. 

 

I break away to look at her eyes again. She looks warm and open, a little smile on her lips. She isn't scared. Maybe she should be, but it gives me a chance to touch her again. To explore further. 

 

Her hands are on my back now, following the paths of scars with stories that would send her running. For now, she doesn't seem to care about that. If I knew my skin would have this effect maybe I should have fought her naked on Starkiller...

 

She's smiling again and we are still kissing. Maybe she heard my thoughts...

 

Her mouth moves against mine and I find it opens to me when I bid it. The thought of her letting me in, without coersion is intoxicating. She wants this. Just as I want it. 

 

Our kiss deepens seemingly of its own accord. Our tongues dancing against other with a passionate intent. It makes me think of the darkness, of power and fear and battle... But with her it also brings the light side - a giddy excitement and binding compassion (hers for me and mine for her). 

 

She is tugging at her tunic now and I strip it off over her head. I glance at her and suddenly I can't move. I know I am staring but I want to remember this forever. She is beautiful.  Her breasts and waist are soft and curved in contrast to her muscled arms and legs. I want her and I'm scared this will stop or she will run away...

 

'Am I distracting you now?' She is teasing me and I feel completely vulnerable. Stripped of my armour, my defences. Where are we going with this?

 

She takes my hands in hers and there is that boldness of hers - always unexpected. She moves my hands to her waist and skates them up to her breasts. This is the single most erotic thing that has ever happened and I could die happy. Fuck the First Order and the galaxy and everything else. 

 

I want to kiss her all over but the angles are wrong. I try to breathe and channel the Force and thankfully it still bends to my will even in my current state of distraction. I lift her with my hands and the Force and wrap her legs around my waist. 

 

She is smiling and making a low groaning noise that draws the same reaction from me. It seems our bodies are taking over - or the Force is making this happen - but all else seems to have melted away. 

 

I stroke her breasts with my spare hand and feel compelled to kiss and lick her nipples - the skin is hard and ridged compared to the softness of her breast. I don't know the protocol for this but I sense what she likes. I can feel the sensations of her body though our connection. She likes to be kissed gently - it makes her shiver - but when I use my teeth or suck hard she makes that moan through her whole body. 

 

We can't continue with her hovering in mid air. My quarters are basic but will have to do. I don't even know if she can interact with objects just because I can touch her physically. The bed is the best option to try...

 

I swoosh her over in that direction and let her drop quicker than I intended. Thankfully she falls on the mattress, rather than through it. I'm frozen again by the sight of her. I never genuinely thought I'd have a girl in my bed - and certainly not this girl. Or did I? My subconscious seems to know things I don't. This feels so right, so familiar, so _destined_....

 

_Come here. Kiss me._

 

Her thoughts are clear as if she spoke them aloud. It breaks my inertia and I let out a long breath. I can feel my hardness at the thought of her. Her eyes stray over my body again and I feel the arousal it stirs in her like a molten liquid heat. I have never had this effect on anyone before, or felt their effect on me this way. 

 

There isn't much space on the bed so the only option is to cage her beneath me, hands by her head, knees between her parted legs. I might crush her if I lie down but I'm desperate to feel her against me. 

 

Her arms are around me again and her legs are around my hips, pulling me down. It feels like torture but the best kind - an intoxicating pleasure through my whole body. I can't help but grind against her. Her body is writhing beneath me like a wild animal - her hot mouth on my neck and chest. I am losing all sense of control... 

 

_Do you want this?_ I have to know before its too late to stop...

 

_Yes, Ben. Yes, I want you. Please..._

Hearing her say it like that makes me hungry. I want to take her right now, claim her, feel her light and warmth all around me. I don't know if she is physically with me or I'm with her but I can't think about that right now. There is only here, wherever that is. 

 

She is tugging at my clothes and I start pulling hers away too - we free ourselves and then she is naked before me. She is still lightly tanned from her years in the desert.  Lithe but strong. She looks young, but confidence radiates out of her - she is sure of herself, sure of.... whatever this is... She trusts it is right. Her eyes are on my body but she is also in my mind. She has seen all of me in every way. 

 

I can't help myself now. I cover her in kisses and bites - devouring her right here in my bed. My girl. My Rey. I find myself lower down on her body and she is watching every move lasciviously. She wants _more._ And I want to give her _everything._

Instinct and lust lead me to the apex of her thighs - the epicentre of the heat I'm feeling from her. I graze my fingers down her stomach and down between her legs. Her skin is velvet soft and slick with wetness. _For me,_ I think, with unexpected pride. She moves under my fingers, her eyes are closed. I want to taste her, lick her, eat her.

 

I move down and kiss her wetness just as I kissed her mouth. Slowly at first, brushing her soft skin with my lips. Her legs open more and I move deeper, using my tongue on her in the same way I did in her mouth. She tastes earthy somehow, organic. It is making me physically ache for her. 

 

Her hands are in my hair, scoring fingernails across my scalp. It hurts and I like it. She is moving against my face - mirroring my movements and chasing down sensations that make her back arch off the bed. When I find something she likes I do it again and again, watching how her body reacts and feeling her thoughts through the bond we share. 

 

These sensations are building to a blinding white light in her mind and body. Her head is full of thoughts of me... Flashes of memories from Takodana and Starkiller - dreams and fantasies mixing with what she feels now. Overhearing it all makes me dizzy. 

 

Suddenly she grabs my hand and guides it lower so I push my fingers into her wetness and feel her clench around my fingers. She feels so good, so open to me, so aroused. I push my fingers deeper and stroke her from the inside, kissing and licking her at the same time. She circles her hips against my face and then she is convulsing violently against me, gripping my fingers with fluttering contractions and her wetness is all over my hand, my mouth, my chin. It seems to go on forever... 

 

We both jump as the lights blow out above us, shattered by a surge in the force that also knocks my breath out. Neither of us seem to care. 

 

The room is dark but I watch her as she settles, her hips still riding my fingers in a languid rhythm. I take them out and lick her wetness off, enjoying the reaction her body had for me. Even if nothing else happens I will savour every moment of this. Every sound. Every taste. Every sensation. 

 

I come up to lie alongside her and she whines into my neck and her hands are in my hair again and I never want her to stop doing that. 

 

_I need you inside me. Please. I need you Ben._ She says my name like she owns me. 

 

Her fingers are on my abs and I can't breathe. She curls her palm around my hard cock and I would do anything for right now. Die at her hand or at her word. Just to feel her touching me this way. 

 

_I can't wait Rey..._

 

She tugs my shoulder to bring me above her once more. 

 

_Are you sure... I've haven't done this before..._ Honestly, I'm not sure if I _can_ stop now but I have to ask. Her doe brown eyes looking up at me are too much. She is perfect and beautiful and I can't ever hurt her again. 

 

_Neither have I but I want you. (I trust you_ ) 

 

I can't stop to question where this has come from. I feel the truth in her and I want her too. There is nothing but that right now. 

 

I angle myself carefully into her wetness, where my fingers opened her up. Her breath is heavy, her eyes on mine: burning into me. As I push into her the wind goes from my body. She is so tight, too tight. I can feel her tension and nerves. On instinct, I soothe her face with my palms and kiss her deeply, she reaches for my mouth and tongue with hers and her body melts into mine again. 

 

I nudge forward and this time her body yields. All at once I am inside her, not just in her mind but inside her body. She is all around me - so warm, so strong and so trusting. Her eyes were tight shut but now they flutter open and find mine. She is panting and breathless like she is hurt but her thoughts tell me otherwise. The is new for both of us...

 

Her mouth finds mine and her kiss is slow and sensual. I hold still all over. I'm scared to move in case I hurt her. 

 

Her hips start to circle against mine, slowly. It is agony and ecstasy at the same time. I bite my lip to give me focus and control. 

 

_Oh Ben. Fuck me. Please._

 

Its too much to hear her plead like this. For something I need as much as she does. More. 

 

I thrust into her and there is nothing but the feel of her around me. She grips me tight from the inside and claws at my back with her nails. I plunge into her again and her body bows up to mine like a bridge. Our bodies and minds are one. Her pleasure is mine. Mine is hers. 

 

Again and again I fuck her. Harder. Deeper. Faster every time. She moans and bites into my shoulder like a feral animal. 

 

Her heels are around my back, gripping me like a vice. Pulling me in deeper. 

 

She clenches around me - she would pull me entirely inside her if she could. Swallow me whole. So strong. So hungry. I have never encountered anyone like her. She is here with me and I am not worthy of this... 

 

Her walls flutter again - more strongly this time. Her head is arched back in all consuming pleasure and I bite at her throat as she offers it to me. She is luminous beneath me - the Force is pulsing through her like a beacon. She convulses on my cock and I love that I have done this to her. I would have killed her and now all I want it to fuck her into oblivion.  

 

I am on the edge, so close to tipping over, but I ride her as slowly as I can as she settles. She looks up at me with deep lust. Her hair is wild. Her cheeks are flushed. Its too much to take. 

 

_Come inside me Kylo..._

 

Maker, I can't hold back anymore  I fuck into her hard and fast and her gasps of pleasure/pain are setting me on fire. I come hard in wave after wave of blinding light and fill her completely with my seed. Mark her as mine. 

 

The world feels golden-white and all I can do is lie here. Her fingers are stroking my back. And she turns her head to kiss my neck and face. Her touch makes me shiver. She is like an energy source - a sun, or a light sabre. I'm still inside her but I don't want to move. It would feel like leaving and I don't want to leave. Ever.  She is my home. 

 

The real world creeps back into my side of the bond and I remember where we are. I wish I didn't have to. The emergency lights have kicked in but there are smashed lights and crushed data pads everywhere.  We have definitely affected our physical surroundings as well as each other - or at least my surroundings. I have no idea where she actually is or was...

 

Rey is smiling up at me. I don't know what any of this means - I need time to think - but she makes me feel alive in a way I never have before. 

 

_I thought I was a monster..._ The connection is still open, for now. 

 

"You are." She says it aloud and her eyes are serious. "But not just a monster. There is.... More to you. More to _us_." 

 

I slip from inside her and lie on the side of my narrow bed. We are both still very naked. 

 

"I'm sorry for distracting you." I allow myself a smirk, feeling confidence surge back as we settle back into familiar roles. Kind of. 

 

"I'm not." She smiles again and the room lights up. "I'll distract you next time." 

 

The connection fades and my only thought is that next time can't come quickly enough. 

 

 

\------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> More writing in the pipeline including a young Ben Solo piece and (clearly) yet more smut-fests.


End file.
